Progress in obtaining and putting the gas chromatograph-mass spectrometer into operation has been excellent. The instrument was installed in March and since that time has been used to develop protocols for in house and shared use. Procedures for acetoacetic acid, -hydroxybutyrate, free fatty acids, urea, glucose, catecholamines, glycerol, amino acids, and ascorbic acid have been worked out and patterns of use by shared users have been worked out and are in use. Procedures for further chemical species are being worked out.